


Beautiful Girls...BOYS

by Celestit



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bus, English, Fluff, M/M, My second english fanfiction, Newmas - Freeform, Newt - Freeform, On his way to school, Summer, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas is a dork, Thomas is listening to music, Thomas is meeting Newt, beautiful girls song, it's cute, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestit/pseuds/Celestit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is listening to his music when this beautiful boy appears next to him. The Song that's playing, acutally fits him quite good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girls...BOYS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry for my bad english. But I had fun writing this piece of clunk. I'm always happy about comments.  
> Merry Christmas! Sorry it's a summer fic. Lol.  
> This acutally Happend to a friend of mine. (They're still together!)

Thomas saw Newt the first time in his bus to school. It was summer and even if it was 7:48 in the morning, the air was warm and the wind gave a cool breeze. This was the way a good day started. Watching out of the window, deep in thoughts he didn't notice Newt at first. When his phone played Beautiful Girls he had to laugh. His shuffle was really something for itself. He liked that song - even if he didn't liked girls. 

When Thomas looked up from the windows to his right, there he was. The most beautiful boy he has ever seen. Beautiful wasn't even good enough. His hair had the color of honey and Thomas was sure, his eyes were brown as well. He couldn't look closer, without looking like a freak.  
The boy was deep in his own thoughts, just sitting there, staring at nothing in particular. The sun hit his face in a way, that wasn't even possible. When the boy looked outside the window as well, without noticing Thomas staring, Thomas could see him right in the eyes. They were brown. A really soft brown. The song was still playing and the refrain was playing again. Drumming with his fingers, Thomas tried not to stare too much. It was too early to be a freak.

The Song ended just as thomas had to get out. While standing up and squeezing past this beautiful boy, he could hear him mutter:"Beautiful Girls, huh? Nice Song." 

Thomas hadn't even had the chance to stare mouth wide agape. He had to get out or he would be late. Was his music that loud? He wore his beats, it's not easy to say, when others could hear his music. 

-

The next morning Thomas took other headphones with him, where he could be sure, that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of the whole bus. Or in front of that boy. 

He secretly hoped to see that boy again. And there was Thomas, he tried hard to get the same seat as the day before and he was lucky. Just like the day before, the sun was shining and it was really warm.

Thomas noticed that boys arriving instantly this time. He didn't asked ifthe seat was taken, how could he? Thomas wore headphones both days.  
The blonde sat down and looked in the different direction and Thomas chose the Song from the day before. He had the feeling, that this song just fits perfectly.  
When the boy turned his head around in Thomas direction he fast turned away as well. Now, where he wasn't able to stare at the boy, he looked out of the window again, not able to see much, the sun was shining in an akward angle at his eyes and he had to scrunch his nose, trying not to sneeze.  
Thomas should've been ashamed, he made up storys about him and that boy talking. How they could start a conversation, where the boy was from and why he had never has seen him before.  
Thomas jumped when someone softly touched his arm. He spun his head around just to see this wonderful eyes looking at him. As fast as he could, he took the earphone out of his ear and listened to what the boy wanted to say. Thomas didn't catched it the first time so he had to repeat it.  
"I said: You should let me listen too, I like that Song. A lot."  
The boy was British.  How could Thomas miss this the other day? His accent was amazing.  
Blushing and nodding, Thomas hold up the headphone he just pulled out and begged to god, that there were no nasty earwax. 

He was lucky, they seemed clean and the boy took them with a smile and a thank you. Just before Thomas got up and had to put his phone away and get out of the bus, the boy spoke again. "I'm Newt by the way. And I'd be honored if we could repeat that tomorrow."  
Thomas grinned and said:"I'm Thomas. I'll see you tomorrow then!"  
This was even better, than he had imagined it.


End file.
